Sauna
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru and Other] Apa ya kira-kira yang dilakukan para Sadistic Seme bersama uke-ukenya di dalam sauna? Pasti udah tau dong, berhubung ratednya juga M. XD Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Disclaim : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn : **Yaoi, Lime/Lemon gak hot, OOC, EYD gak rapi, typo(s), gaje, minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair :** SasuNaru slight NejiGaa, ShikaKiba

**Rated : **M

**Genre :** Romance/Friendship

**A/N : ****Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.**

* * *

**Sauna**

* * *

Hari ini di siang hari yang cerah, terlihatlah para _sadistic_ seme—Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru—Oke, kecuali Shikamaru—yang sedang berkumpul di rumah salah satu pemuda tampan yang katanya berparas uke—uhuk. Pemuda itu mempunyai paras rambut kuning ditemani dengan mata berwarna biru langit serta kulit karamel. Membuat salah satu _sadistic_ seme terjerat olehnya—_You-know-who_.

Para seme sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sasuke yang asik main dengan laptopnya di kasur sang uke—calon uke sebenarnya.

Neji yang sibuk membaca majalah.

Dan Shikamaru yang… Tidur.

Lalu pemuda tampan yang dibilang berparas uke itu kemana? Oh, dia sedang menyiapkan makanan kecil dan minuman rupanya.

"Ck, membosankan," gumam sang Hyuuga bosan.

"Dari tadi kau mengeluh terus, berisik!"

"Aku bosan, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Tidak adakah kata-kata lain?"

"…"

"Sial, liburan kali ini adalah liburan paling membosankan selama hidupku, tidak ada yang menghibur!"

"Ada Gaara 'kan?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

"Menghiburmu."

"Menghibur bagaimana?"

"Kau tau maksudku."

"Ck, bagaimana bisa dia menghiburku? Akhir-akhir ini dia terus menolak untuk kusentuh," Sang Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, "Hei Shika. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kiba?"

"Ck, _mendokusei_," jawabnya—setelah bangun tentunya.

"Hhhh, kau pasti jarang 'bermain' dengan Kiba ya? Makanya kau tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaanku ini selain dengan motto-mu itu. Kau memang hebat, Shika. Nafsu birahimu tidak keluar-keluar."

"Siapa bilang? Aku itu sama sepertimu, bedanya aku itu tau "Waktu dan Tempat", tidak sepertimu yang langsung berbuat tanpa tau waktu dan tempat. Apalagi kau, Sasuke. Beruntung Naruto tidak 'jadi' denganmu, kalau sudah 'jadi' entah apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu."

_TWITCH._

"Shika 'kan pengertian," ujar Kiba di belakang yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluk Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri terkejut dan hanya bisa terdiam.

Neji dan Sasuke bertatapan, mereka jadi ngerasa kalau mereka itu tidak pengertian. Ah, tapi sudahlah, itulah mereka, kalau lagi pengertian ya pengertian, kalau lagi nggak ya nggak, lol.

"Hei, sebenarnya aku punya rencana," Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah sang Hyuuga.

"Apa?" tanya remaja berambut nanas polos tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang telah emosi karenanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pemandian?"

"Gila."

"Hei Shika, memangnya kau pikir apa yang mau kulakuakan?"

"Aku tau persis apa yang mau kau lakukan."

Sang Hyuuga terkikik mendengarnya, temannya yang satu ini memang memiliki otak cerdas rupanya, "Kau memang jenius,"

"Pikiranmu gampang ditebak."

"Memang benar, tapi aku tidak segila yang kau pikirkan. Kau pasti berpikir aku akan melakukannya di tempat umum seperti itu 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Di sana ada yang namanya sauna. Kau tau apa itu sauna?"

"Tentu saja."

"Nah, kita bisa melakukannya di situ. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"…" Shikamaru tidak merespon.

"…" Begitu juga Kiba.

"Jangan diam begitu, Shika. Sekali-kali kau harus melepaskan nafsu birahimu pada Kiba, tidak usah ditahan-tahan," lanjut Neji lagi.

"HEH?!" Kiba terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda bermata lavender itu polos pada Kiba.

"…" Kiba hanya terdiam, raut pucat sudah mulai terlihat di wajahnya, berharap Shikamaru tidak termakan 'rayuan' temannya itu.

"Oi, Shika!" panggil Neji.

"…"

"Hhh, kau ini," Sang Hyuuga menolehkan pandangannya ke arah si raven yang sedari tadi terus berkutat dengan sebuah laptop, "Kalau menurutmu, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya si raven.

"Aku yakin kau mendengar percakapanku tadi."

"…"

"Jangan diam juga, Sasuke. Lagipula kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau di sana."

"Hn?"

Sang Hyuuga menyeringai mendapati si raven sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertarik dengan rencananya, "Uzumaki. Itu yang kau mau 'kan, Tuan Uchiha?"

Hmm… Memang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Uchiha satu ini sangat ingin memiliki sang Uzumaki—orang yang disukainya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Namun, perasaannya belum tersampaikan, entah karena dirinya yang terlalu cuek atau pemuda pirang itu yang kurang peka.

"Hn... Boleh saja."

"Hei Shika, Sasuke sudah setuju, kau bagaimana?"

"…"

"Cepat jawab. Setuju atau tidak?"

"Terserah."

Kiba semakin pucat mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Akh, apa dia mulai terpengaruh oleh ide gila Neji?

Sang Hyuuga kembali menampakkan seringainya, "Bagus, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, sisanya biar aku yang urus,"

"Tapi…" ujar Sasuke sejenak, lalu menatap tajam pada Kiba.

Neji yang melihat itu agak bingung sebenarnya, namun sesaat kemudian ia mengerti, "Oh iya…" Dia ikut menatap tajam pada Kiba.

"A-Apa?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

Buk!

Dua buah buku sudah menghantam masing-masing orang yang menatap Kiba tajam.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap balik kedua orang itu.

Neji menghela nafas, "Aku harap kau tidak membocorkan rencana ini, Kiba,"

Kiba hanya diam dan melirik ke bawah.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Maaf, kami telat," seru seorang remaja berambut kuning dengan semangat.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan membanting pintu kamar," ujar remaja berambut merah _maroon_ yang bersamanya.

"Hehe, tak apa, ini kan kamarku, Gaara."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas, dan langsung duduk diam di sebelah Neji.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia bergabung bersama ShikaKiba dan NejiGaa, membiarkan calon semenya terus bermain dengan sebuah laptop.

"Hei, bergabung saja dengan Sasuke, di sini sempit 'kan?" ujar Neji.

"Tidak, sepertinya _Teme_ sedang sibuk."

"Tidak, dia tidak sedang sibuk."

"Hm?"

"Lihat saja."

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, _Teme,_ apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap layar laptop tanpa menyadari jarak pipinya dengan Sasuke yang hampir menempel—membuat Sasuke sedikit merona.

Neji yang tidak sengaja melihat perubahan warna pada wajah si raven hanya terkikik.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Hei, menurutmu, kalau mereka disatukan, siapa yang akan mendominasi?" tanyanya balik dengan nada berbisik.

"Tidak—"

"Tentu saja aku yang akan mendominasi," ujar si raven.

"Hah? Memangnya kau mendengarnya?" tanya Neji.

"Terdengar jelas."

Pemuda lavender itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Eh? Mendominasi apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Kiba yang sedari tadi asik memakan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Naruto langsung ikut angkat bicara, "Maksudnya itu mendominasi tu—hmpf,"

"Ahahaha, tidak usah dipikirkan omongan Kiba tadi ya, Naruto," ujar Shikamaru sambil menutup mulut sang uke tercinta. Sedangkan yang dibekep cuma meronta-ronta.

"Eh?" Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, seolah meminta jawaban. Mengerti maksud tatapan itu, Sasuke menjawabnya dalam hati, 'Mendominasi tubuhmu, Naruto,' dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Hei, jangan ngomong hal-hal aneh di depan Naruto," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Kiba.

"Hehehe," dan respon Kiba hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Liburan membosankan ya?" ucap si raven. Ah, sepertinya rencana dimulai.

"Ya, kau benar, _Teme_."

"Aku punya rencana," ujar si pemilik rencana awal—Neji.

"Apa itu?" tanya si pirang.

"Kita ke pemandian saja."

"Eh, pemandian? Boleh saja! Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana! Kapan kita pergi?" ujar si pirang bersemangat. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan air panas di pemandian.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi besok?"

"Ya!"

"Kalian ikut 'kan?" tanya Neji pada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Kalau Shika ikut… Aku ikut…" jawab Kiba ragu.

Neji tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara, dan direspon oleh sebuah anggukan.

Malangnya nasib ketiga pemuda tampan yang diklaim sebagai uke itu, mereka tidak tau akan ada 'bahaya' yang menghampiri mereka di sana—kecuali Kiba sebenarnya.

* * *

**Esoknya**

* * *

"Waahh~ Jadi disini ya tempatnya?" ujar Naruto takjub.

"Begitulah," ujar Neji.

"Besar sekali."

"Tentu saja, ini tempat langgananku dan keluargaku."

"Ini pemandian air panas?"

"Bukan, pemandian biasa."

"Hm… Sayang sekali, kukira pemandian air panas. Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!"

Naruto berjalan dengan riang ke dalam, diikuti oleh kawan-kawannya yang lain. Selesai dengan ganti baju dan sebagainya, dimulailah acara mandi-mandian itu.

.

.

.

.

"Segarnya~" gumam Naruto setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

"Masih ada lagi."

"Eh? Masih ada lagi? Apa itu, Neji?"

"Sauna."

"Sauna?"

"Ya, sauna. Sehabis mandi, lebih enak kita menghangatkan diri dulu di sana."

"Oh, begitu ya."

"Hei, cepatlah kalau kalian semua tidak mau membeku sehabis mandi."

Mereka semua pun mengikuti sang Leader a.k.a Neji menuju ruang sauna—setelah memakai handuk berbentuk mirip pakaian tentunya (author lupa namanya).

"Ah, Tuan Hyuuga ya?" sapa salah satu perempuan—penjaga tempat pemandian itu.

"Ya."

"Kami sudah menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang anda pesan, tiga ruang sauna khusus yang tempatnya dipisahkan dari ruang sauna umum, dan kedap suara."

Neji tersenyum.

"Hei, kenapa memesan tiga ruang sauna? Bukannya satu ruang saja sudah cukup? Kan bisa bersama, dan juga… Kenapa harus kedap suara?" tanya Gaara bertubi-tubi, sepertinya dia sudah mulai curiga ada sesuatu di balik semua ini.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Kiba hanya terus diam.

"Hm… Tidak apa."

Neji pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang sauna—tidak mau Gaara bertanya terlalu banyak—dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Begitu sampai, ketiga pasangan itu langsung memasuki ruang saunanya masing-masing; SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba. Itulah pasangannya, si author gak bakal tega nuker-nuker seme/uke-nya—atau emang dasarnya gak mau.

.

.

.

.

Hm… Sudah lima belas menit mereka semua ada di dalam sana. Mari kita cek keadaan mereka, dimulai dari SasuNaru.

"_Teme_, kenapa harus dipisah sih ruangannya? Kan bisa bersama."

"Aku tidak tau."

"Huft… Tidak enak kalau cuma berdua begini."

"…"

Naruto sepertinya tidak tau bahwa sedari tadi Sasuke sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang pemuda pirang itu sendiri.

.

Ayo ke NejiGaa.

.

"Gaara…"

"Neji—Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan itu! Akh!"

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kau selalu saja menolak."

"Si-sial, kau sudah merencanakan ini semua ya? Ah…"

"Sssttt."

"Ngh… Ahhh, Neji!"

Ok, author nggak harus ngejelasin apa yang sedang mereka lakukan 'kan? Author yakin kalian semua pasti sudah tau.

.

Ngintip ShikaKiba yuk.

.

Pasangan inilah yang paling anteng, keduanya saling terdiam di dalam.

Shikamaru mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Uwah!" Kiba terkejut sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak," Sepertinya pemuda ini sudah was-was duluan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu,"

Kiba hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap was-was pada Shikamaru. Ia berbalik, malu juga rasanya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas, mungkin ada baiknya juga memberi Shikamaru 'hadiah' sekarang, lagipula sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya.

Kiba berjalan mendekat pada Shikamaru yang sedang menatap ke arah lain, ia memeluk lehernya, Shikamaru sendiri terkejut merasakannya.

"Kiba?"

"Tak apa."

"Eh?" Shikamaru hendak berbalik, namun dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah berada dalam posisi tidur dengan Kiba di atasnya.

"Kau…" Pemuda jenius itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia hanya menatap dalam diam orang di atasnya.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya…" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya, "Lakukan saja," Ia pun mencium Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali terkejut dengan perlakuan Kiba.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini kalau tidak mengizinkanmu."

_Shikamaru_ tersenyum, ia pun membawa Kiba kembali ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Mnh…"

"A-Ah, Shika…"

Ah, ternyata Kiba juga pasangan yang pengertian.

.

Balik ke SasuNaru deh.

.

"_Teme_, berapa lama kita di dalam sini?"

"Mana aku tau, dari tadi kau tidak bisa diam, _Dobe_."

"Aku bosan, bodoh."

"Berisik, _Usuratonkachi_."

"A-Apa?"

"Duduklah, _Dobe_!"

Tidak mau memulai perang mulut, akhirnya Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke—duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia. Tentu saja dengan jarak yang jauh—dari ujung ke ujung—Sasuke di ujung kiri, sedangkan Naruto di ujung kanan.

Naruto membelakangi Sasuke, dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan tembok kayu yang ada di ruangan itu, entah apanya yang diperhatikan. Sedangkan Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan... Ah, sudahlah, dia ingin sekali menyentuh tubuh yang ada di hadapannya itu—sangat ingin.

Tapi ternyata tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup untuk menyentuh tubuh itu, padahal jiwa 'mendominasi'nya sudah meledak-ledak sedari tadi. Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya, lagipula dia tidak harus ikut menjalankan rencana ini 'kan?

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

7 menit…

10 menit…

'Aku… Tidak tahan. Maaf, _Dobe_...'

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih asik memperhatikan tembok kayu di depannya. Dengan sigap dia memeluk tubuh tan itu.

"_Teme_? Ah… _Te-Tem_e…"

"…"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Ahhh_..."_

'Aku menyukaimu, _Dobe,_' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia langsung mengulum cuping Naruto.

Sasuke gerak cepat rupanya, tangan kanannya memainkan 'sesuatu' yang ada di bawah sana, tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Naruto, sedangkan bibirnya mengulum cuping pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah… Ja-jangan sentuh 'itu'. Hentikan, _Teme_!"

Bruk!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Mereka sudah berpindah tempat, yang tadinya di tempat duduk, sekarang sudah di lantai kayu. Sasuke langsung menawan bibir Naruto, sekaligus memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat itu, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi hasil yang didapat adalah nihil. Sasuke tidak membiarkan tubuhnya menjauh sedikit pun dari Naruto. Tangannya pun kembali memainkan organ sensitif Naruto yang ada di bawah sana.

"Nnhh!" Desahan Naruto tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke.

Terjadi perang lidah di antara mereka. Saling melilit satu sama lain selama beberapa menit.

Pemenangnya tentu kalian tau. Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya, lalu mengarahkan wajahnya menuju leher Naruto dan menggigit-gigit kecil titik sensitif di sana, membuat_ kissmark_ yang sangat kentara di leher itu.

"Ah... Sasu, kau—Ah!—Kau kenapa?"

'Aku menyukaimu, _Dobe_. Aku menyukaimu. Selalu,' Ah, kenapa susah sekali untuk dikatakan?

Selesai bermain dengan lehernya, Sasuke kembali menurunkan wajahnya. Kali ini menuju dada si pemuda pirang. Dijilat, dihisap, serta dipilin dua titik sensitif yang ada di sana.

"Sasuke, hentikan... Ngh..."

Tidak ada respon, Sasuke masih terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Hentikan, bodoh—Nh!—Nanti suaraku—"

"Suaramu tidak akan terdengar, kau lupa ruangan ini kedap suara?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu dia melanjutkan, "Tapi di sini panas,"

"Kau tidak akan kepanasan."

"Bagaimana kau tau? Jelas-jelas suhu di ruangan ini…"

Sasuke tersenyum, melihat itu Naruto mengerti bahwa semua ini sudah direncanakan.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Berhenti, _Dobe_! Kalau tujuanmu hanya untuk mengulur waktu atau membuatku berhenti melakukan ini, itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Kalau kau sudah tau, berhentilah melakukannya!"

"Tidak bisa. Lagipula ini sudah tanggung, Naruto…" Sasuke mulai membuka 'pembungkus' tubuh Naruto dan dirinya.

"Hei, se-sebentar—"

"Diam dan nikmatilah."

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dia menurunkan wajahnya menuju 'milik' Naruto dan langsung mengulumnya.

"Hei-Hei tunggu! Apa yang kau—Ah!"

"_Te-Teme,_ kubilang hentikan, a-aku tidak mau… Ngh…"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih asik dengan kegiatannya untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya…

"Sasuke... A-Aku… Aku…"

Pemuda raven itu mulai merasakan setetes cairan kental mengenai lidahnya.

"Ahhh!" Segeralah cairan kental itu memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke dan langsung ditelan oleh si empunya mulut.

"Enak, _Dobe_."

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Sudah, _Teme_… Aku lelah," ujar Naruto di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Sebentar. Masih ada ronde terakhir."

"Masih ada?!"

"Hn, bersiaplah."

Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari pertamanya ke dalam diri Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis,"A-Akh..."

Jari kedua pun mulai mengikuti jejak jari pertama diikuti oleh jari ketiga.

"Sa-sakit, Sasuke."

"Tahan sebentar, _Dobe_. Kau harus lebih bersiap menerima sesuatu yang lebih setelah ini."

Sasuke mulai mencari-cari letak _sweet-spo_t milik Naruto.

"Ahh!"

Ketemu, dia pun segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam diri si pirang dan mempersiapkan 'milik'nya.

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit was-was.

"Hm? Membuatmu merasa nikmat."

Sasuke memposisikan miliknya di depan 'lubang' Naruto. Perlahan, ia mulai memasukkan miliknya itu.

"Tu-Tunggu, _Teme—_Ahhh!"

Dengan satu hentakkan keras, miliknya sudah seutuhnya berada di dalam diri Naruto.

"Sakit, _Teme_! Sial kau!"

"Maaf, tahanlah, _Dobe_. Ini akan segera terasa enak."

Sasuke menatap lekat pada Naruto, dan pemuda pirang itu mengerti arti tatapan si raven. Ia menghela nafas, "Sasuke... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini,"

"Aku—" Kata-kata itu terputus.

Naruto sendiri tidak merespon, ia menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan membingkai wajah pemuda pirang itu, "Aku akan mengatakannya setelah kita selesai melakukan ini,"

"Aku mulai," lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan, seiring berjalannya waktu dia mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat Naruto terus-terus mendesah dan melenguh.

"Ah! Ah! _Teme_—Ah!"

"Kau terlihat menyukainya, _Dobe_."

"Si-Sial!—Ngh!—Kau yang membuatku seperti ini—Ah! Bodoh!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Akh… A-Aku mau… Keluar lagi…"

"Keluarkan saja, _Dobe_. Aku juga… Sebentar lagi sudah..."

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka mengeluarkan cairannya masing-masing secara bersamaan—Naruto di tubuh Sasuke dan dirinya, sementara Sasuke di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Nafas mereka begitu tidak teratur.

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu yang sudah lelah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"_Dobe_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Maaf, aku... Aku melakukan ini karena… Karena aku menyukaimu, _Dobe_. Aku tidak ingin didahului orang lain," ujar Sasuke. Ah, akhirnya terbilang juga, ia mengelus pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau terbalik, bodoh. Harusnya kau mengatakan itu dulu sebelum kau melakukan ini," ujar Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi? Apa kau menerimaku?" tanyanya sambil mencium pipi Naruto.

"...Ya."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**- OMAKE -**

Naruto berusaha bangun, tetapi…

Nyut~

"Akh!"

"Kenapa kau, Naruto? Tidak bisa bangun?" tanya Kiba.

"…"

"He? Jadi kau benar 'diserang' oleh Sasuke ya?"

Mendengar itu wajah Naruto langsung memerah, "A-Apa sih?"

"Fufu, sepertinya aku benar ya?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak?!"

"Eh?" Wajah Kiba langsung memerah seketika.

"Haha, sepertinya aku benar juga ya."

"Ta-Tapi kan Shika itu lembut. Aku saja tidak sampai sepertimu."

Naruto mendengus, "Iya-iya, aku tau,"

Kiba tersenyum menang, "Hei, Gaara," panggil Kiba.

"…"

"Hoi!"

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

"Gaara~"

"…"

"GAARA!"

"…"

"GAAAH!" teriak Kiba frustasi.

"Hehe, tenanglah Kiba. Begitulah dia, tidak suka disentuh dengan sembarang," ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kedua temannya bersikap seperti itu. Gaara yang sedari tadi mencak-mencak sendiri dan menggumam tidak jelas, dan Kiba yang frustasi.

**- Sementara itu di tempat pemandian -  
**

"He? Cairan-cairan putih apa ini?" tanya salah seorang penjaga. Ia kaget melihat di tiga ruang sauna—yang tadi dipakai Naruto dkk—penuh dengan cairan-cairan kental berwarna putih.

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya selaku pemilik tempat pemandian ini.

"Ini, Jiraya-_sama_," ujar sang penjaga seraya menunjuk cairan-cairan putih yang berceceran di lantai.

"Memangnya tiga ruang sauna ini ditempati oleh siapa?"

"Hm... Oleh anak keluarga Hyuuga dan teman-temannya."

"Hhh, dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang."

"Eh? ada apa, Jiraya-_sama_?"

"Tidak, segera bersihkan tempat ini."

"Baik."

Sepertinya pemilik tempat ini sudah tau betul apa yang telah dilakukan pengunjung langganannya itu bersama teman-temannya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Finish.

Maaf kalau gaje, maaf kalau kurang puas. (_ _)

Review? Thanks.


End file.
